


finish my mythological tale

by coffeeandshakyhands



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (NOT ACTUAL STREAMERS), (characters that the streamers play), Angst, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lowercase, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mythology References, Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and failed miserably, briefly, he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: tommy closes his chapter.(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 304





	finish my mythological tale

**Author's Note:**

> sadness. like rlly sad. plz read the tags-
> 
> this sucker was written a while ago and i just found it in my drafts, so here lol

the edge of a crater is something tommy didn’t think he’d be on once more, but alas, here he was. it had been two hours since l’manberg fell, and he was now sitting on the edge of the strange obsidian pathways above the nation. his feet dangled off the edge, wilbur’s coat on his back. his hair was singed, the previously shoulder length hair being sloppily cut short with a sword out of rage and grief. it was uneven, parts longer than others, but he didn’t care.

his entire family hated him. wasn’t that a lovely thing to say? his older brother teamed up with a man who beat him daily, who manipulated him constantly, who caused all of this. his father... he never did care. phil could pretend all he wanted, but he didn’t.

and wilbur... wilbur was six feet under. poor fucking wilbur. he didn’t deserve his death, no matter how much tommy wanted to say he did.  he had just needed help.

tommy stared at the rain that was falling on his skin, watching as citizens packed up their remaining things and set up tents beside the burning canyon for shelter. the teenager himself had only been able to save the armor he had been wearing, hand-me-down jeans, and a sweatshirt. that was it. everything else was either burned or destroyed during the explosions.

the rain had extinguished most of the fire, which he was grateful for. less walking around to do, it would be easier to move around the jagged edges. the rain was also making tommy calmer, his entire being in a state of... how could he describe it?

he felt empty. that was it. he felt as if nothing was there, as if he had lost any will or fight in his bones. in some ways, he had. he didn’t have the constant fire beneath his skin, the ball of light that was within his entire being. it wasn’t there.

it disappeared the moment wilbur died.

tommy heard boots clicking behind him, continuing to stare into the crater and gripping the edge of the obsidian tightly.

“hey, theseus,” a familiar voice said, tommy’s entire body wanting to run. the teenager didn’t respond, opting to continue what he was doing and pretend as if techno wasn’t there.

“hello? did ya’ go deaf? i mean, the explosions were loud, wouldn’t be shocked if you did.”

tommy was still silent. not even a bit of movement. his breathing hadn’t wavered, his grip not tightening any further.

“tommy, seriously, i wanted to talk to you. i didn’t come up here to watch you stare into the rain like an edgy teenager.”

“what do you want me to say, techno?” tommy muttered, not turning to look at theother. “you can talk all you want, i’ve got nothing. my entire home was destroyed, and i don’t care anymore. i’m tempted to just jump off the edge and get it all over with. pretty sure i’d need a running start, though, and i don’t feel like moving.”

techno stared at the teenager in front of him, eyes now full of concern. “tommy, don’t tell me you’re thinking of killing yourself.”

silence.

not a word.

“tommy, this isn’t funny.”

“don’t you think i know that? my mental state hitting rock bottom isn’t exactly my definition of comedy,” tommy fired back, his voice full of anger and hurt.

“i know, just... don’t jump, okay?”

“why in hell’s name should i listen to you?” tommy snapped, finally standing up and turning around to look at the other. “you told me to die like a hero. theseus died from falling off a cliff, and he was a hero! might as well follow in the footsteps of that stupid fucking legend you love to compare me to.”

“theseus dies because a man throws him off a cliff, tommy,” techno sighed out, crossing his arms.

tommy’s eyes gained some sort of sick glint in them, suddenly holding his arms out to the sides. “i know, techno. why don’t you do that job?”

techno’s eyes widened. “tommy, no-”

“oh, come on! be my lycomedes! throw me off a cliff! you hate me so much and i don’t know anything about loyalty, kill me for it,” tommy yelled, arms still held out and his voice cracking.

techno froze, his floppy ears even lower than usual and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“you’re the blood god, but you’re fucking hesitating to kill me? give the voices what they need, techno. they probably all want me dead, satisfy ‘em for once,” tommy cried out, practically begging at this point as he looked at his older brother.

“tommy... no, i’m not doing that. i’m not continuing the cycle.”

“you already have by blowing up l’manberg for a third time, might as well seal the coffin.”

“tommy, you’re a kid.”

“didn’t stop you from blowing up l’manberg, killing tubbo, or killing quackity!”

“that’s different!”

“is it really? this is me asking for it, it should be easier. just fucking do it, techno.”

“ _YOU’RE MY LITTLE BROTHER!_ ” techno yelled, the scream echoing across the vast of silence. tommy’s expression hardened.

“then do me a brotherly favor, please, and push me off.”

it was silent for a moment. techno and tommy stared at each other, hardly blinking. the older of the two had unnoticeable tears running down their face, the younger was standing near the edge of a cliff.

“finish my story. end my symphony. close my chapter. whatever other stupid fucking metaphors you use. just get it over with,” tommy muttered, the rain slowly beginning to fall harder.

“tommy, as much as we don’t agree on shit, i still love you-”

“you have a real fucking funny way of showing it.”

“-and i care about your well being. i’m not going to push you off a cliff. hell, i’m not going to even kill you at all. i’m not going to murder my own blood.”

tommy sighed, rolling his eyes in disappointment. “fine, guess i’m doing this the hard way.”

the teenager took a step backwards, leaning back as he closed his eyes and held his arms out.

today, some still claim they can see the ghost of a teenager wandering the long dead country, the boy calling out for someone by the name of “wilby.”

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments


End file.
